High School Happy Chappi
by LoveIchigo
Summary: This is a mix!Co-written LoveIchigo and GeorgiaGirl999!This is a high school mix of RK, Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Bleach and Negima. What happens when the hot heads meet? And the idiots converse? And why is a 10 year old teaching!


**Hiyaz!! This is a joined story written by LoveIchigo (GeorgiaGirl's baka-shishou) and GeorgiaGirl999 is my baka-deshi. This kinda story has been done before but hey each one is different! This tory by the way is in a neutral time-zone so each characters past etc happened and so on.  
**

**Disclaimer- This will only appear on this chapter(that's if we continue of course) because I don't think we need to remind you all that we don't own any of the characters but Tite Kubo, Natsuki Takaya, Ken Akamatsu, Nobuhiro Watsuki and Rumiko Takahashi do (lol lots of people, bet you can guess who is in it now lol)**

* * *

Introduction

The school bells chiming and hundreds of students were flocking through the school gates towards first lessons.

One classroom in particular was filled with a miko, shinigami, a manslayer, a wanderer, a street fighter, a demon, a half demon, a bookworm, a librarian and a number of random characters but surprisingly enough for a senior class two under ten year old(one other looking under ten, curse his young looks!!) one of which was the _teacher_. This insanely young teacher at this time was almost crying with frustration at trying to control this wild class.

Two students were late and had just entered both carrying insanely large swords on their backs and glaring at the teacher in front of him. 'Who the hell is this midget?' They both questioned.  
The teacher in question turned round bowing, 'My name is Negi Springfield and I am your new sensei.'

'What?! Your only 10!' Inuyasha barked.  
The other on the other hand yelled to a small black haired girl, 'Oi! Rukia, is this midget really our teacher?'  
The small girl jumped up and through her chappi pen at him 'What have you got against midgets Ichigo?!'  
Inuyasha sniggered at Ichigo. 'Letting a women control you, how pathetic-'  
'INUYASHA SIT!' A young girl sprang up from beside Rukia and yelled pointing a finger at him. ''He is such a jerk i'm sorry-'  
'Damn wench what'cha do that for!'  
'Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit-I apologise for his behaviour- SIT!' With that last mightly blow Inuyasha finally broke through the ceiling taking Ichigo with him. Negi, Kagome and Rukia all looked through the whole and saw that the two had fallen into another classroom and the students were silent and looking at the two and also looking above at the tree peering through the human shaped hole.

Negi called down to the teacher below who was glaring at him, 'Urm, i'll get the janitor to fix this later, sorry! We'll take our lesson outside...It might be safer.' _Unless Kagome can 'sit' him to England I think we'll manage_.

* * *

'Everyone outside please!'

Now outside the class began to relax and Negi-sensei made them run through introductions of themselves(names and age only)

'Inuyasha, I look 18 but I am 150 years old, blame my father'  
'Ichigo Kurosaki, 18'  
'Rukia, I have no idea how old I am, lets just go with 17' (A/N- sorry we don't know how old she is Hides in the corner in shame)  
'Sesshomaru, lets go with 19' (growing mushrooms in the corner sorry don't know his age!!)  
'Kagome, 18'  
'Sakura, 17' (We're adding characters of our own, god knows why!)  
'Miu, 16. I skipped a year'  
'Nodoka, 16, I also skipped a year'  
Two students stood and were almost identical apart from one had a high ponytail, amber eyes and an extremely scary expression on his face. _If looks could kill _came to many students mind. The other had a lower ponytail and lavender eyes and had a serene, almost dopey expression on his face.  
'This is Kenji, nicknamed Battousai for reasons we will not go into right now and I am Kenshin. We were originally one being but something happened and when we applied to this school and we became to separate people but someday we might go back. Oh yeah for some reason Kenji is 17 and I am my original age 28'  
All the girls had looks of horror on their faces and many were heard saying 'Oh my god he looks so young! I thought he was 16!'  
Negi-sensei looked shocked, 'Why are you here then?'  
'Well Sanosuke and I got a drunk and he dared me to come to school and said I could easily, I didn't believe him but hey, look at me now'  
Sanosuke stood up and said his age(17).  
After other students stood up only two were left . The youngest (seemingly) boy stood up and announced in an extremely child-ish voice 'I'm Honey-senpai and I am 18!'  
The girls around him fainted and Inuyasha had to catch Kagome as she fainted on his lapped. Ichigo let Rukia hit the ground and a second later he was on the ground next to her with a huge lump on his head. Everyone sweat dropped.  
'Okay after all these introductions I would like to say, I am Negi Springfield and I am your new teacher and I hope that we will work well together'  
Class President stood and clapped loudly. The others stared at her and sweatdropped.

* * *

A sudden cry came out from the back of the class, 'WHERE'S MY FUCKING SWORD YOU BASTARD!' the class parted and two figures stood in the middle of, the circle of students. 'I DON'T HAVE IT STRAWBERRY, BUT GIVE ME MINE BACK, OR ELSE'. The class took a small step away from the angry hanyou and the cross shinigami. 'please stop' came a weak voice 'you're not allowed to fight'. The young senpai unsuccessfully tried to separate the yelling pair.  
'I do not care for your excuses for swords but where is my katana' Battousai stood and his voice was so cold the entire class shivered. Everyone took five steps back from Battousai including Ichigo and Inuyasha. A slight noise came from Ichigos mouth which closely sounded like 'oh crap'. Sano on the other hand just laughed saying, 'Now your in for it' Battousai glared at him and Sano looked back innocently.(If Sano could ever look innocent XD)  


'Oh, sorry, I should have told you before but Battousai here is my younger counterpart, that he is, and is around the age were I was a manslayer and back then my temperament was at best, a little angry and I should warn you next time not to make him angry or really fight him as he will most likely kill you' Kenshin sat relaxed in the corner throwing his sword in the air and catching it in it's sheath.  
'Hey how come your sword hasn't gone missing' Inuyasha said angrily though watching Battousai closely out of the side of his eye.  
'If you look closely you'll see that this is a reverse blade and is quite incapable of killing or maiming anyone to badly' he threw his sword up in the air and once again successfully caught it in his sheath.

'Well who nicked our fucking swords then?'

Hiding behind one of the school buildings a boy with long black hair with a evil demon miasma chuckled darkly and slipped away with a huge zanpakuto and a rusty sheathed sword.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo

- Damn where's my zanpakuto! By the way Battousai i am so going to fight you once I get zangetsu back and you are going down!

**Battouai**- I look forward to killing you Evil Glare

Ichigo edges away slowly

**Kenshin appears!**- Warned you! By the way Battousai Kaoru will kill you if you kill him! Ahh the curcle of death continues! -Pops out!

Battousai suddenly looks scared and starts backing out the room.

**Ichigo**- Hey where you going and why the hell you scared!

**Battousai**- Kaoru is scary when she's angry.

**Ichigo**- Ha your like Inuyasha letting a women control you-

A wakizashi appears at Ichigo's throat

**Battousai**- What did you say...

**Kaoru**- Damn it! I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you giving death threats to everyone! You are so dead!

**Battousai**- oro!!

**Kenshin pops in**- Hey that's my thing!!-**pops out**

* * *

If you don't review we won't continue unless we just want to be annoying XD. Oh yeah, check out GeorgiaGirl999 stories !! (advertising lol!) Please review! Reviews are nice and i'm shy! And this is the first thing i've written on here shared or solo! (btw this is LoveIchigo) so constructive criticism is appreciated for both of us!!

**NOTES FROM GEORGIEGIRL999 – **review (and read my stories) or i'll set Battousai on you -  
evil eyes watching her  
rolls up news paper  
- don't stare at me – bump appears on Battousai's head – please review - 'why did you hit me' – i give him innocent eye's, when he points at the large bump on his head – would i ever do that?

* * *

Lol

Next end chapter Ichigo comes to say hello!!

Carrot top flies onto the scene 'Ichigo to the rescue!'

Btw most of the authors notes will be like this it's just fun lol and we get a _little_ bit carried away...hey it's our first one !!

Till next time!(if we get reviews!! Even one will do...though more will be nice!)

Sayonara!!


End file.
